You Never Even Noticed
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: All Peter ever wanted was their attention. Peter's POV.


**Summary: **All Peter ever wanted was their attention. Peter's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J., and found in movies produced by__Warner Bros. The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer.

**Warnings: **canon (ish), character death, one shot

…_You Have Been Warned…_

_**You Never Even Noticed…  
By: TwilightKitsune1**_

My final year here was ending and all I could feel was elation and fear of the coming days. No longer was I going to have to be attending this forsaken place; what most considered welcoming and homey I found to be nothing more then a prison. It was not the best of places, I was able to stay in the crowds unnoticed and undiscovered because of this place. My talents constantly went unappreciated. I think I resent this place far more then any other place in this god forsaken world. I hate it here but here is all I know and here is where I'm good at being unnoticed in the walls as I scurry about for tail ends.

Oh their so great, their so wonderful, their so bloody brilliant; blasted James Potter and Sirius Black the two greatest pranksters in the school. Their only great cause they are to busy sniffing around each others backsides! Oh I hope no one hears me say that… It's true though, they never want to have anyone tagging along so I have to eavesdrop on their conversations more times then I care to admit and I've heard them whisper a few interesting things when they thought no one was around. Their sick, their disgusting, and everyone worship's the ground they walk on… I wish people would worship the ground I walk on; I'd treat them better then those two treat people.

Oh and Remus is so amazing cause he's so bloody brilliant. Well of course he's brilliant, he's been shut up most of his childhood cause he's a bloody werewolf! I wonder sometimes if I'll get infected when I'm around him but James and Sirius insist we not leave him out of the fun so I can't be the odd man out or else I'll be the odd man out for good. They think its all fun and games but I was smarter then those idiot's. Where they change into large animals, I turn into a rat. HA! Fool's, I'll leave them to their precious friend Remus to eat them and I'll save my own arse if I have to. No, I couldn't do that. No, no, no, I couldn't… I shouldn't… I'd get help… I'd think about it at least… Or maybe I'd turn back into a man and bind Remus with my magic and save the day; then I'll be the hero and they can worship me. Yes, that sounds far more appealing.

Though I do envy him a little and might wait till after Remus takes a good chunk out of James' face so I can comfort Lily. Yes, that's perfect, I would do that and she would fall right into my arms and I would be her special guy. Not James. He doesn't deserve a girl like her. No… Though she may stay with him mangled face and all, she doesn't really care about looks. I don't think. She has sat with me in plain view of people so obviously appearances don't mean a lot.

Though this year will end soon and I'm going to leave this place and my childhood will be over, glorious days. I will finally be able to serve my master! I will finally be able to hear his praise on all the jobs well done that I do, on all my services rendered, on everything. Yes, it will all work out for the best. This horrid place will be behind me, this childhood of mine will be gone forever, and all that will remain will be my master.

**-XxXxXxXxXxX-**

I've done it, I've given my master all he wished and when he returns from killing Potter's child I'll be praised… Though I can't help but wonder why they would have changed it to me as their secret keeper. What fools, what idiots. No matter, they are getting what they deserve. I am sure my master will make quick work of the child and return with a victory. I will be greatly rewarded, I will be kept safe from those that would seek their vengeance, and finally after so long I will be praised.

Fools those three were to ever trust me! Oh dear I think it'll be rain soon…

**-XxXxXxXxXxX-**

Oh no, oh no, what a terrible thing to happen. He killed them, James and Lily, and then the baby killed him! A baby of all things!

Poor little Harry, dear, sweet, innocent little Harry, what have I done to you? No what have you done to me!? You killed my Lord, my master; you killed the great and terrible Dark Lord! Oh no, oh no, why have you done this to me Harry? Haven't I always been good to you? I never meant for James and Lily to die, just you.

Oh dear, now they know; I know they know and soon they'll come for me. I don't want to die, I don't want to die, and surely Sirius and Remus mean to kill me!

Move you damn muggles I have to get away! I must flee before it's too late, I must… "Sirius!"

"_Wormtail_." I heard Sirius hiss, I saw his wand; I had to think.

People were turning around to look at us as they passed and continued on, so damn nosy. BRILLIANT! I am so brilliant I can't help it as the plan formulated but damn Sirius he's talking again as I'm working out the process of how I'll get it all to work.

"Why Peter."

I can't help the angry tears forming in my eyes which causes Sirius to faultier in his movements. In a silent voice so no one but Sirius can hear me, a perk he bragged of often when he learned how to transfigure into a dog type animagus, "You never even noticed me then, never cared, don't start now SIRIUS BLACK! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM?!"

My change in octave levels worked throwing him off yet again, and my words confused him. "I'LL GET REVENGE!"

We pulled our wands out at the same time, both firing spells. His were to stun, obviously my words had some guilt on him for responsibility, but mine caused devastation to the surrounding area not touching him. I had been so clumsy at school such a high level spell back then could have easily back fired but my master taught me well and as Sirius had been knocked on the ground with those that survived the blast I quickly slipped out my knife and cut off my finger.

Yes I was brilliant, a wonderful plan, and the best part was, was that I was a free man. I couldn't help but try to whistle tune to myself as I slipped away into the open sewer system in my rat form.

**:.::.: END :.::.:**

**A/N:** Thus ends this one shot. The warning of character death was only for the death of James and Lily ((it happens; we cry, we hug, we kiss, we get over it.)) I was thinking of putting a little hint of yaoi or shonen ai in there but I'm making Peter (Wormtail) a Homophobic in this fiction… I think it flows better with him. He has that character you love to hate but you hate to love you know; and you can feel sorry for all at once. I wanted to make him an ass, but not completely because then I'd get nothing but flames and I do feel sorry for the guy even though he made his choices. I really liked writing this story, I felt Zinned when I wrote this. I couldn't help but laugh a little every time he turned jumpy or twitchy because I couldn't help but see him looking over his shoulder whilst writing in some diary. Oh but no this isn't a diary posting, just him having scattered thoughts and the like.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story and as always leave me a comment letting me know what you thought!


End file.
